


Lvr Boy

by kyh27



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, MxM - Freeform, Realtionship, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, technodream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyh27/pseuds/kyh27
Summary: dreamnoblade highschool au anybody? plus sleepy bois content?——————-based off the song Lvr boy by awfultunecomplete :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/ Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 111
Kudos: 927





	1. Bad starts

A school day on a Friday shouldn’t have annoyed Techno so much. The school part wasn’t even the worst.

Wil just couldn’t get ready in time for some ungodly reason, hell, even Tommy was in the car before he was. Techno tapped his fingers eagerly against the wheel as he waited for the idiot of a twin brother. The exact second that Wilbur had sat down, they were off. Phil was off at work and Wilbur always left Techno with the responsibility of having to drive their siblings to school (“Techno why drive when you can use your brother as a chauffeur”). 

“Tommy remember that you have to complete all your chores as soon as you get home if you want Tubbo to come over.” Wilbur looked at his brother in the rear view brother with a slightly stern look. Tommy just rolled his eyes and made a point of nodding his head. “Yeah, yeah” he waved Wil off before quickly adding on, “wait Dream is coming over later to hang out with you. That’s what dad said! Tubbo will end up coming with him anyways” Tommy glanced over at Techno with a small smile, wiggling his eyebrows at how the tips of his brother’s ears turned red. “Sorry Techno but he wanted to hang out. You can just hide in your room like always” Wilbur tried his best to say it without a laugh. “Big T is going to be lonely tonight” Tommy, being the _best_ little brother, added on bursting out in his loud laugh. Techno just clenched his jaw as they pulled up to the school. 

He parked in the senior lot and immediately started rushing towards the school. Techno had a perfect record. No tardies. He didn’t want to start now. “Big T is walking mighty fast” Tommy called out which caused Wil to laugh. Techno simply flipped them off as he walked into the school. People were still in the hallways which led Techno to believing he was fine. Skipping the trip to his locker, he just went to first class. He thanked whatever higher power there was that he had taken his books home the friday before. Everything was back on track as he walked into his first period. That was until he saw someone in his seat. He practically froze up... why would someone-?

“Well how nice is it for you to show up. I thought that my day was about to be dampened without you here” the person said, looking up and giving Techno his classic smile. The green eyes met red. “Dream, I’m going to give you ten seconds to get out of my seat before we have problems.” Techno said with a slight sigh. Of course dream would be the person to make his day worse. 

Dream and Technoblade had this little rivalry. Dream was infuriating to Techno. Techno was someone Dream could get away messing with. It all started because Technoblade had beat Dream in a duel back in their freshman year... in front of the whole school. The sleepy bois family had just moved to their current school when Wil and Techno were freshmen. Dream was the schools best fighter and swordsmen. With good reason, he had been taking classes for a while. It was something Dream was fascinated with. It all went down hill when the school had a bi-yearly pep rally, medieval themed for reasons unknown. There was a sword fighting mini game. Wooden swords were handed to two people and they had to duel it out until one person “stabbed” their opponent in the heart. Dream had beaten three people in a row and was about to be the undefeated champion until Wilbur had pushed a young Technoblade onto the floor. One thing led to another and Techno had Dream disarmed with two swords pointed at his chest. Techno gently nudged Dream, signaling his defeat. When it was announced that Techno won, his face flushed pink with pride while Dream’s flushed red with embarrassment. From that day on, Dream had bothered Techno any chance he got. He embarrassed him with anything.

“I don’t think I will be moving Techie” Dream smirked as he moved until his chin was resting on a hand. The nickname was one of the more obvious things that annoyed Techno. Dream used that to his advantage. Techno reached up to his face and rubbed his eyes, pushing his wired glasses up and onto his forehead. The teacher walked in right as the bell rang. “Mr. Technoblade please sit down” the teacher called out. Techno whipped his head around, his own pink braid smacking him in the chest. He cleared his throat and spoke a little quieter in his same monotonous way “uh, sorry sir but Dream is in my assigned seat.” The teacher looked at Techno to Dream and back to Techno. “Just got sit in Mr. WasTaken’s seat. I don’t feel like dealing with this”

Dream very quietly laughed as Techno nodded and turned to head back to Dream’s seat. He sent a glare to Dream as he walked past. With a quiet plop and a small sigh, Technoblade sat down.

“Fancy seeing you here blade” Sapnap giggled quietly as he turned to the front of the class.

Techno huffed and gripped his pencil until his knuckles turned white.


	2. home visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friend groups, siblings, embarrassments, self doubt and becoming self aware? What could go wrong?

Today was very clearly not Technoblade’s day. First Wilbur being Wilbur, Dream messing with him in first period, his locker getting jammed before third period, and now he found out that the rest of the “Dream Team” or whatever they called themselves these days would be coming over as well. 

“Oh come on Techno, I promise it won’t be that bad. We’ll stay in the basement and not mess with you. I’ll tell Tommy and Tubbo to stay up in Tommy’s room. No ones gunna bother you” Wilbur explained as he picked at his lunch. The twins sat out at a table in the courtyard facing each other. Techno popped a fry into his mouth after letting out a quiet sigh. He had been doing that a lot today. “I’ll hold you to that Wil. Just keep those goons you call friends under control.” He said as he gave Wilbur a pointed look. Wilbur instantly grinned. “Thank Big T” he laughed before adding on, “By the way you need to pick up Tommy and Tubbo because I’m going to catch a ride with Dream” “Yeah, yeah. i’ll do that” Techno nodded his head right as their lunch had ended. “Thanks blade” Wilbur smiled at his slightly older brother and ruffled his hair. He went ahead and grabbed both his and Techno’s trash before heading to his next class. 

With a slight grumble, Technoblade walked to his next class with a bobby pin in his mouth. He had taken out his braid after Wil messed it up. As he entered his next class, Techno’s hair was now in bun that sat atop his head. He pressed said bobby pin into the back of the bun before sitting down. 

“Trying something new blade?” came an unnervingly familiar voice, “someone got you all messed up before class?” said person reached forward and squished down the top of his bun. Techno turned around to see Dream laughing quietly in the seat behind him. He had at least expected him to be a couple seats back. “Something you can’t experience? Seems a little depressing” Technoblade said in his monotone voice. Techno tilted his head as he let out a little huff of a laugh. “har hat techno” dream muttered and pushed himself back in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest. Techno just smiled and turned back in his seat, basking in his own mini glory. 

The rest of the day went by smoothly in Technoblade’s terms. He finished his classes and most of the assignments that went with them. He stood out by his car as he waited for Tommy and Tubbo. When aloud laughter and voice arose, Techno looked up. It was Sapnap, George, Wilbur and... Dream. “see you at home tech” Wilbur smiled as he piled in the car with the rest of the friend group. “catch you later pinky” Dream called out with a wink as he plopped down into the drivers seat. The tips of Techno’s ears went red. Dream had... winked at him? As the car pulled out with the four teenage boys in it, Tommy and Tubbo walked up to Technoblade’s car. “What’s got you all dazed, Big T? I’m ready to hang out with the other Big T” Tommy said as he and Tubbo got in the car. Techno grumbled and got in the car. 

Tommy and Tubbo rushed into the house as soon as the car had stopped. Techno walked in after them with both of their backpacks plus his own. He dropped theirs off at the door and carried his up to his room. The pinkette heard the two sophomores talking in the youngest sibling’s room. Techno walked down to the kitchen. There he could hear the other group of boys laughing loudly. His lips pressed into a thin line as his thoughts became clearer in his head. He never understood how his brothers so clearly had their friend groups. Technoblade just had people that he happened to talk to. He just mentally shook the feeling off of him and took a sip on the water. Techno’s eyebrows furrowed. huh, he didn’t remember grabbing that. 

Now don’t get him wrong, Techno wasn’t some loser that just sat around with no friends. In fact, all throughout his junior year, he had a best friend he’d never separate with. Skeppy was one of the best people that Techno had met when his family moved. Soon after, Skeppy had moved back to his home state. Technoblade was heart broken and just never really got close to anyone else. Of course, Skeppy and him continued to talk occasionally but it was never the same. 

“it was never the same” Technoblade murmured to himself as he heard the two groups of friends have the time of their lives. “What was never the same?” someone asked suddenly. Mr. calm, cool, and collected that was Techno jumped and ended up pouring water on the floor and mostly himself. “fuck-“ he grumbled and set down the glass that was half empty (half full?). “oh shit, sorry” Dream said and actually sounded sympathetic. “take of your shirt,” Dream held out his hand. Technoblade’s eyes snapped away from the wet spot on his shirt to the blonde boy’s face, his ear turned pink. Dream’s eyes widened and he gained a light blush similar to Techno’s, “I didn’t mean- Give it to me so I can clean up the water with it. Go get yourself another one” Techno still looked utterly skeptical but did as he was told. He took the shirt off and tossed it on the ground where the water was spilt. 

Technoblade knew his day sucked but he didn’t know it could get worse. At that moment, some gods decided to punish him. “Woah there blade,” came Sapnap’s voice laced with laughter. Both Techno’s and Dream’s eyes snapped towards the three boys that now stood on the other edge of the kitchen. George was trying to stifle his laughter. Sapnap was straight up laughing. Wil was just covering his smile with his hand. The two boys were quite the scene. Techno had just hurriedly took off his shirt and proceeded to throw it on the ground. Dream and him both had red faces, both new and old embarrassment. “Oh come on guys, get your mind out the gutter. This is Technoblade we’re talking about here,” Dream chuckled with a slight smile on his face. Oh, he’s gone back from that tiny sliver of niceness that Techno got to experience. But did he have to say it like that? Was there something wrong with Techno? 

Techno just crouched down and wiped up the last bit of water before rushing out the room. He didn’t even like seeing himself shirtless, much less stand shirtless in front of four other guys even if one was his brother. He entered his room and chucked the shirt in his hamper. He locked eyes with himself in the mirror. His body was covered in scars from his rambunctious childhood. He and Wilbur used to be crazy wild kids. His hair was frizzed out from being up all day. He had evident bags under his eyes. His ruby eyes continued to stare back at him. Are they weird? His doctors had no idea where they came from. Some days they were a dark maroon that looked almost brown and other days they resembled the brightness of a crystal. He didn’t look that bad, did he? 

Did Dream not like how he looked? 

Why did Technoblade care what Dream thought? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this is jumpy and doesn’t really make sense but i’m too scared to change it. 
> 
> also i hope the Techno’s eyes thing isn’t too weird? it’s just kind of a headcanon i have.
> 
> anyways i hope y’all enjoy :)


	3. Party? Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream a dream of dream, what’s so bad about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at me spoiling you guys with another chapter so soon.

It was now Saturday and Technoblade was sure he had only experienced seven hours where his house wasn’t crowed with his siblings’ friends. The Dream Team plus Tubbo had left late last night, slept at Dream and Tubbo’s place, then came right back. Seeing Wilbur, George, Sapnap, Dream, Tommy, Tubbo, and Philza sat in the living room watching some Disney film was not something that Technoblade expected to see when he got off of work. (He worked at a local bookstore but he preferred not to talk about it. It paid good and that was all that mattered.) 

“Come join us Big T,” Tommy was the first one to see him and speak up. “Hey Tech,” Phil glanced over with a smile in which Techno did a little mock salute as a greeting. “Cmon and sit down. Family time,” Wilbur waved him over to the couch he was sat on. It was Philza, Tommy, Tubbo, and Sapnap sprawled out on the main couch. Wilbur and Dream were sat next to each other on the love seat with Sapnap sitting at their feet leaning back against the couch. Wil pushed Dream gently to the opposing side of the seat and patted the spot between the two of them. Techno pressed him lips into a firm line, “uhh, i can just sit down on the ground with Sapnap” Wilbur rolled his eyes, “Just sit down Tech” Once Technoblade was within reach, Wil grabbed his sweater sleeve and pulled him into the tight space between himself and Dream. “What’s up Blade?” Dream looked over at him and smiled. “nothing,” he muttered.

Throughout the movie, Techno kept him limbs as close to himself as he could. Dream on the other hand was obviously going for optimal comfort. His legs were spread and his arm had ended up behind Techno’s head. When it happened, he just kept his jaw clenched to keep from pointing it out or drawing a scene towards it. Thankfully, the movie was over soon after the arm became the only thing Techno focused on. These thoughts were the last thing that he needed. Therefor, he was one of the first ones up. Phil stood up right after him. “Well I promised to take Tommy and Tubbo to the arcade” “-and to go to the beach” Tommy quickly budded in. “and to go to the beach,” Philz’s added on with a sigh “so you boys behave, i don’t know when we’ll be back” a chorus of “bye dad” and “see ya phil” was heard from the group of boys. “i’m going to my room, please don’t like burn down the house” he gave a lazy wave as he gathered himself to go to his room. “aww cmon tech, play minecraft with us or something” wilbur clasped a hand on his brother’s shoulder. “yeah tech please,” dream came up behind wilbur and did a (mostly) sarcastic pout. Technoblade’s eyes flicked from Wilbur’s to Dream’s. “Sorry I’m not up to it” he nudged Wilbur’s hand off his arm. Dream’s face seemed to falter for a split second, like he was actually upset that Techno didn’t want to play with the rest of the group. As soon as it was down, his smile was plastered back on his face. This time it was accompanied with an eye roll as Dream walked back over to the others. “maybe later” Techno added on before he walked up to his room. 

Once he was in his room, he immediately plopped down on his bed. There was one thing that sat in the back of his head. Dream, sadly enough. The one guy that he was sure did not like him... started acting weird. Did he just suddenly want to hang out with techno? Did techno want to hang out with dr-? Wait, why did he care? Technoblade stared up at his ceiling with a now scrunched up face. Why did he care what dream thought? Techno flipped over onto his side so that he was facing away from the door. Techno did not like thinking about this. There was no point in thinking about this. Whatever weird thoughts could wait, Techno’s eyelids were dropping. 

In said dream, Technoblade was currently sitting on a bench in the middle of a park. It was probably mid autumn due to the chilly breeze he was feeling and the leave changing color. He felt at peace. One particular leaf fell from the tree above him, a simple red one on the verge of turning brown. This scene felt serene. A small giggle that came from his lap ripped him out of his calm state. He glanced down and felt like a pound of ice had just been shoved down the back of his shirt. “Oh come one,” the blonde guy with his head in Techno’s lap said, his voice laced with laughter. “You going to keep staring or will you get back to playing with my hair?” this guy had said as he tossed the red leaf that landed on his chest away. true to the guy’s words, Technoblade’s hand was entangled with the wavy blonde hair that was splayed out around the guys head, around _Dream’s_ head. Dream. The guy with his head in Techno’s lap was Dream. “uhh-“ Techno cleared his throat as he very shakily wrapped a strand of the blonde’s hair around his finger gently, like he was trying to curl in. Dream hummed in the back of his throat. “thanks blade, but calm down please. you look so broken when you get nervous” one of Dream’s hands reach up and cupped Technoblade’s cheek. He pulled himself up and got _very_ close to Techno’s face. His breath mixed with Techno’s as the pinkette practically froze. “Your love hit like a brick to the face, lover boy” Dream murmured as he pressed his forehead to Techno’s. “come smother me boy” Dream basically whispered against Technoblade’s lips. “I- huh-“ techno spluttered just as he was woken up. 

“i said get up, come with us” Wilbur shook Technoblade out of his sleep, out of his strange, strange nightmare (dream?). Techno ran a hand down his face and pushed himself up. He felt like he should be in a cold sweat. “What exactly did you want from me?” Techno snapped. “Woah there buddy, enjoy your dream?” Wil chuckled and nudged his twin “i said your coming with me, get ready.” Techno raised an eyebrow, “huh? ready for what?” Wilbur playfully slapped Technoblade against the side of his head. “We’re going to a party. You’re coming with because you need to actually socialize at some point before we graduate. now come on, i already have an outfit planned for you” He grabbed the pinkette’s hand and pulled him out of bed. Within the next few minutes, you couldn’t even tell Techno had just woken up. His pink hair had been curled slightly so it sat perfectly with the top half in a bun. He wore a long sleeve, navy and white vertically striped button up, tucked into black ripped jeans. Wilbur insisted on Techno having the first few buttons undone, eventually Technoblade caved. Wilbur wore a pastel yellow sweater tucked into light colored jeans. “let’s go meet the other downstairs” Wil said, a little too cheerfully. 

Techno sadly followed after his twin down the stairs where they met the other three. They had all definitely gone home to change. George wore something similar to Wilbur but his sweater was a light, baby blue. Sapnap had a plain black tee over his grey sweatshirt. Dream wore a white t-shirt under a dark green flannel. Besides looking at his outfit, Technoblade couldn’t look at Dream for a second longer. Thankfully, his attention was drawn back to Sapnap as he jokingly whistled lowly at Techno. “Someone cleans up nice” He said with a laugh making Technoblade shake his head. “Let’s just get this thing on the move before I change my mind” Techno huffed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this between 1 and 2 in the morning so i hope y’all like. i did change the title from what it originally was for the past two chapter so i hope there’s no confusion :)


	4. Drunk Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting drunk, “flirting” with best friends, jealousy, and anger. what fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: mentions of alcohol in the context of a highschool party, drunk people will be mentioned so read at ur expense :)

Of course this was the only time Wilbur didn’t want to take Technoblade’s car, so now he was forced to sit in the back. George had called shot gun, Wil drove, and Sapnap, Dream, and Techno were packed in the back. Techno did his best just to keep his focus on the passing cars and scenery. His mind was still trying to process the dream that had happened. It wasn’t helping with the fact that dream was pressed up against his left side because Sapnap insisted on taking up as much space as humanly possible. The last thing he needed was to be sent into some anxious state because some guy who called him lover boy in a dream was pressed up into him. Technoblade let out a small, shaky sigh to calm himself down before anything else could happen.

“You good?” Dream whispered to him quietly so it wouldn’t be heard over the ruckus of the other three boys. Techno’s head turned and he locked eyes with dream once again. His mind flashed back to when their foreheads were pressed together. Techno decided that he liked looking at his freckles from that far away instead of how they were now. He also liked it better when Dream’s hair- “Techno, I asked you a question,” Dream gently nudged him with his elbow, a smile faint on his face. Techno’s ears burned red as he was pulled away from his memories of the Dream. He swallowed and cleared his throat, “oh sorry, what did you ask?” he spoke sheepishly. A small chuckle passed Dream’s lips as he full on smiled now. “i asked if you were okay, you seemed out of it when you were staring at the window.” Technoblade was thankful that Sapnap and George were arguing over the radio while Wilbur was trying to manage the two of them. If they heard this conversation, Techno would combust. “oh, uh, yeah I’m okay. Parties aren’t my scene so I’m a little nervous,” he stuttered over his words a bit but nodded his head. “You’ll be fine, just let yourself have fun,” Dream smiled at him and that was the end of the conversation. 

Within a few minutes of their conversation, the group arrived at the party. Technoblade got out the car and looked the house up and down, he’s pretty sure he heard something about this being Karl Jacobs’s house. Wilbur came up behind Techno and clapped him on the back, “let’s see how drunk we can get until dad gets pissed at us” That caused Technoblade to let out a semi loud laugh, “whatever you say Wil.” The group walked into the party, which was decently packed. That didn’t sit right with Techno but he chose to push through. He didn’t even notice that Sapnap had walked off until he came back with beers for all of them in his hands. They let out a chorus of thank you’s and nods. “well i’m going to go find Niki because i promised her i would meet up with her once i got here,” Wilbur smiled at the rest of the group before walking off. Techno froze, he had expected to follow Wil around the whole time. He didn’t exactly know how to work a party. There, he was left with the ‘Dream Team’. “Hey, we have enough for beer pong with Techno so let’s play” George turned to the rest of the group with a wide grin. “Fine, only if I get Dream on my team” Sapnap laughed and with that they were off. Technoblade could’ve said no, but then what? Would he just strand awkwardly by himself? 

Now Techno may not have been a social butterfly like his brother, but he also wasn’t completely helpless. “Oh come on dude, how did you even make that!” Dream let out a groan as George cheered. “Drink up, pretty boy” Techno said with a laugh. The buzz he was feeling was a mixture of the alcohol and excitement from winning the first game. He didn’t even notice how Dream flushed slightly, he was too focused on George shaking him out of excitement. They were about to win for a second time unless Dream and Sapnap had a perfect run. After Dream took his shoot of the mysterious alcohol, Sapnap smacked him on the back of the head. “You’re supposed to be the best, get your mind out of the gutter so we can win” That cause Technoblade to laugh. Dream smacked Sapnap back before going for his turn. He landed it perfectly and smiled at Techno. “Drink up, pretty boy,” he said mockingly. Techno threw his head back and drank it, feeling a buzz in his stomach that he wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol’s doing. He flipped Dream with a small smile on his lips. “he wouldn’t mind,” Sapnap muttered which cause Dream to smack him in the chest. Technoblade didn’t quit catch what was said, his eyebrows scrunching up slightly. He glanced at George who was shaking his head and decided to brush past it. 

After the game was a little bit of a blur for Techno, he was a “little” on the drunk side of things. One second, they were finishing up the game (that Technoblade and George won). The next, Dream and Sapnap were dancing and then forced George and Techno to dance together. In all honesty, the two were just laughing the whole time. The pair had gotten closer during the time of the party due to them being a little more anti social compared to the social butterflies that were Dream and Sapnap. At some point, their social battery had ran out and the two of them had sat down on some couch. Now, Techno didn’t like getting drunk often. The reason being, he was an affectionate drunk. Normally, you wouldn’t be able to tell because he’d only be affectionate with the people he was comfortable with. Today, George was apparently one of those people. Technoblade his head on his on George’s shoulder while George had his arm thrown across Techno’s shoulder. Techno was fully leaning on George with his arm loosely wrapped around the shorter boy. George didn’t really mind, he had Dream and Sapnap as best friends after all. The two of them just watched as the party moved on. Techno and George spoke little words, both of them just too buzzed and too tired to care.

“You two getting it on our something?” Dream asked, standing in front of the two of them. Technoblade looked at him and hummed in acknowledgment. George’s hand paused where it was in the pinkette’s hair from playing with it. Techno untangled himself from George and groaned as he stretched. “Wilbur said it’s time to go,” Dream huffed, apparently in some kind of mood now. Wil was their DD. Techno stood up and offered George his hand, “let’s go Georgie. Wilba is going to get upset if we’re late” He giggled, _giggled_ as he used the nickname that the Dream Team used for him. George took his hand. “You’re a mess,” George said with a laugh. Dream looked between the two, absolutely bewildered. He clenched his jaw before he made a beeline towards the door to meet up with Wil. George and Technoblade followed him, not thinking anything of it. Once they had gotten to the car, they saw Sapnap and Wilbur laughing at something Dream had said, more like laughing at Dream. “Get over yourself Dream,” Wilbur rolled his eyes right as the other duo had arrived at the car. “okay children, everyone in the car. Dream don’t start a fight” At that, Sapnap laughed as everyone piled in the car. This time it was Sap in the front, then Dream on Techno’s left with George on Techno’s right. Technoblade didn’t think much about what Wil had said and just chose to ignore it. 

The car ride back to the house was unusually quiet. It didn’t seem to register in Techno’s drunken mind what that was unusual or why that could be counted as weird. Once they got to the house, Wilbur reminded them that Phil was probably sleeping and had to get up in the morning for work. Tommy and Tubbo were staying at Dream and Tubbo’s place. They all muttered an acknowledgment and filed out of the car. The four immediately went down to the basement as Techno went up to his own room. Upon arriving, he immediately changed into a plain white tee and gray joggers. Technoblade let down his hair and put it into a loose braid that fell down his back. Although he was tired, he knew he’d better drink water now or he’d regret it later. Techno did his best to make it quietly to the kitchen where he poured himself a glass of water. He leaned against the counter as he took small gulps of water. “Fancy seeing you hear again,” Dream joked lightly and almost scared Techno again. “it’s almost as if it’s my house,” He said with a smile plastered on his face and handed Dream a glass, assuming he was hear for the same reason. Techno’s giddiness wasn’t completely gone yet. They sat in silence for a few moments just drinking their respected glasses of water. 

That was until Dream cleared his throat. “So, uh, Techno i have a question” Dream mumbled out, face staring at his drink. “hit me,” Technoblade said easily. “did something happen between you and George?” Dream asked with a slight scrunched nose “because you two seemed awfully close tonight” Technoblade would’ve laughed if he wasn’t meant to be quiet because of Philza. “What?” he asked with a quiet giggle; a drunken quality he’d never admit to. “no, we’re just friends and no one else really had my attention” techno said with a slight shrug before smirking, “why? jealous? aren’t you the one that told me to just have fun? i did, with your best friend” he meant it to be teasing, for it to have no real bite, but Dream got very defensive very fast. “Why would I be jealous? What’s there to be jealous of?” his face turned red “i don’t want to be the one messing with your hair and be the one that has to deal with you wrapped around them” Technoblade’s smile quite literally fell. He set down his glass and scowled at Dream. “Calm down it was joke, you don’t have to act like i’m some STD you’re protecting yourself from” Techno’s giddy drunk was very fast becoming enraged drunk. “oh come on,” Dream rolled his eyes, “you act like i’ve wanted your attention. I do like dudes but i don’t like you, so don’t flatter yourself Techno” “and you act like i’d care if i had your attention. as someone who doesn’t even like guys, trust me- you’d be the last one i’d date” Technoblade said with a clenched jaw. “as if, you can’t keep your eyes off me, lover boy.” Dream commented with his usual cockiness that Techno got to experience every day at school. The ‘lover boy’ triggered Technoblade to remember the dream he had, thinking about that alone made Techno’s ears and cheek go red. Dream noticed this and inferred that it was due to his comment. “exactly,” he said with a cocky smirk that Techno couldn’t tell if he wanted to smack or kiss off his fa- wait what? Technoblade clenched his jaw again, feeling like his teeth were going to crack. “oh fuck off,” he grumbled before pushing past Dream and back to his room.

What was wrong with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these daily posts are surprising but don’t expect this always, i’ve just had a lot of free time.  
> anyways, what do you guys think will happen next? what’s somethings you’d like to see happen?


	5. talking it out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set ups, apologies, sexualities being questioned, kisses, bad endings

It had been roughly a week since Techno’s whole incident with Dream. Either he never told his friends it happened, or they were under some oath to not bring it up with Technoblade. He wasn’t necessarily mad at it, he didn’t want to talk about it. That little argument combined with the first dreams and the ones that occurred after made Techno’s head pound. Oh- yes, the dreams that had occurred since. As if one dream couldn’t mess up his mind enough, he’s had one for every single one of the five days that had passed. They always start out with Technoblade being unnervingly comfortable and always ended up with him about to lock lips with Dream. It made absolutely not sense to Techno. Why would Dream kiss him? Why would he kiss Dream? He didn’t want to kiss Dream. He didn’t even like guys. Did he? Surely not. He’s never had a crush on a guy. Well? There was that one time in freshmen ye-. 

“So Technoblade, what would be the next step?” His teacher, and a few students stared back at him. Techno’s eyes widened as he sat up in his chair, pushing a strand of pink hair behind his ear. Oh yeah, math class, not exactly the place you want to be questioning your sexuality. He swallowed down nothing as he scanned the board for some sort of idea on what was happening. “uh-,” he cleared his throat, “you would cancel out the 2i and the negative 2i from both sides of the equation and then simplify the 3i square to negative 3.” His voice carried a small bit of fake confidence in hopes of not completely embarrassing himself. The teacher gave a simple nod, going back to what he was doing. Technoblade immediately slouched back down in his chair, trying to shake the feeling of the people staring at him. After about ten minutes, homework was passed out and the teacher allowed the student to work together for the last five minutes. Techno realized he didn’t really have anyone up until a chair was pulled up next to him. 

“Hiya blade,” Sapnap said with a smile. Well, it could’ve been worse. Technoblade didn’t hate Sapnap. “hey sapnap,” he said with a hint of a smile on his face and that was enough for the other to count it as a win. “Do you actually want to work?” Sapnap asked with a tilted head, seeing the work still out on Techno’s desk. He thought about it for a moment before shaking his head and putting the work away in his backpack. “not really feeling it,” technoblade said with a small shrug. Sapnap just nodded and the two sat in a not so uncomfortable silence. That was until Sap pipped up, “oh by the way, i hade a question.” He turned to Technoblade with a more serious type look on his face, “Dreams been acting weird lately.” That oddly caught Techno’s attention. “What’s that have to do with me?” Techno raised his eyebrows at Sap. “Well, uh, every time one of us brings you up, he gets defensive, more than usual.” Sapnap sounded like he was attempting to dance around some specific words in order to keep this low key. Techno felt himself raise his eyebrows more, at this rate they’d touch his hairline. So maybe Dream didn’t exactly tell them what had gone down. “We got into an argument over personal stuff. He was confused as to why I was close with George. That’s all.” He said with a simple shrug, before quickly tacking on a question, “Wait, why did Dream get defensive over me beforehand?” At that, Sapnap made a face that told he had said too much. This was also Sapnap, that we were talking about. He didn’t exactly know when to stop. “Well one time we were hanging out and Wil made a joke about people having a crush on his brother,” He pointed at Technoblade, “then Dream said it wasn’t that weird because you were hot” Techno’s eyes widened and the tip of his ears went pink. “That was like sixth months ago and I don’t think we’ve given up on bothering him about it yet,” Sapnap shrugged like it wasn’t a big deal, like Dream and Techno weren’t supposed to hate each other. Well, physical attraction and romantic attraction were two different things. Hell, Techno would call Dream hot. Wait, he would? “oh.” was all Techno could mumble out as he delved into another crisis of some sense. The bell rung and now Sapnap and Technoblade were on their way to lunch together. 

It was pretty quiet on the way there. The buzz of a highschool being full of students all around them. “Sapnap,” the pinkette said with a little more serious tone. Technoblade looked over at him to try and get his attention. Sapnap turned his head and met eyes with Techno, “yeah what’s up?” Techno felt like his skin was on fire and crawling, like there were bugs in his veins that wanted to get out. Was he really about to ask this? So suddenly? “uh,” he tugged his bottom lip between his teeth as he thought of a way to say this “how did you know that you liked guys?” Techno blade spoke fast and with great urgency. His face turned a nice shade of red. Well if there was going to be one person he’d ask, it would be Sapnap. His only other option would really be Dream, and he was the root of Technoblade problems. Was he? “oh techno,” sapnap said with a soft-er tone. “i don’t, i’m not really the best person that could explain this. i’m not exactly sure myself,” which was true, sapnap chose to remain unlabeled, “maybe you should ask dr-“ techno wanted to plead with him and ask him about literally anyone else, _anyone else._ “-eam. he’s always had the best advice.” “i’m not so sure about that,” Technoblade turned his head and now looked out over the lunch tables that they were quickly approaching. “Trust me Techno, just talk it over with him.” Sapnap said simply, as if it was that easy. Technoblade grumbled in the back of his throat as he sat down next to Wilbur, furthest from Dream. It was a deal that he had with Wil, that he’d sit with him and the dream team every once in a while. 

“You good, blade?” George said from across the table. “Just dandy,” Techno huffed before picking through his packed lunch. That caused Sapnap to snicker. Wilbur and Dream looked between the three as each one spoke. The difference was that Wilbur looked like he wanted to laugh with them and Dream looked confused and almost concerned as if he were missing out on some kind of joke. “Do you want to hang out later?” Sapnap nudged Dream with a smile for his friend. “The rest of these assholes are busy and i’m bored. Thursday’s are always boring.” He gave Dream a puppy dog face. Technoblade was a little confused. He wasn't busy, then again, he probably wasn’t someone who Sapnap wanted to spend more time with than he had to. He looked up at the two and accidentally locked eyes with Dream. The blonde boy’s face went a light shade of red which caused Techno to immediately look away. He could hear Dream clear his throat as he tried to block out everyone’s conversations. “uh, yeah. i should be free” With that, Technoblade mostly ignored the rest of the conversations that were happening at the lunch table. As soon as lunch was over, Techno was up and moving. He felt like he was overheating, all because of Dream. This wasn’t a normal feeling. This _couldn’t_ be a normal feeling. Something was wrong with Technoblade and he didn’t like it. 

Within rest of the day, Techno had calmed down. He had like three minutes left of seventh period then he could go home. When he was home, there would be none of Wil’s friends. None of Wil’s friends meaning there would be no Dream. He quickly shoved all his stuff in his bag right as the bell rang. He was off. On his way to his car, Techno had ran into Sapnap, almost literally. “Woah-h, watch out blade,” Sapnap laughed as Techno had whipped around a corner and almost ran into a standing still Sapnap. “Shit, fuck, sorry,” Technoblade huffed, stopping himself right before the collision. “Hey it’s okay,” the other boy reassured him with a grin. “Oh by the way, do you want to hang out later? I was wanting to go to the park. There’s this one view that i’ve wanted to show someone but no one wants to g-“ “I thought you were hanging out with Dream?” Techno said with a raised eyebrow. “Oh, uh, something came up. He had to blow me off and i’m bored so yeah. George and Wilbur are going to be busy and i feel like it’s be nice to get to know you and everything yeah-,” Sapnap rambled on, like he was trying to cover something up. “yeah, yeah. okay sapnap, just uh, message me when and where, okay?” Technoblade said with a hint of a smile on his face. At that, Sapnap grinned and nodded before giving him a peace sign and leaving. Techno just shook his head as he made his way to his car. 

Roughly three hours later, Technoblade was in his car, parked outside the park. This whole thing seemed a little weird. Why would Sapnap want to hang out with Techno of all people? Surely he had other friends besides the Dream Team. Whatever, Sapnap invited him and it would be rude if Technoblade just didn’t show up. With a deep breath, he got out the car and made his way to the bench that he was told to be at. After about five minutes of sitting down he heard another voice, another that was not Sapnap’s, “I’m going to punch him.” Next thing that he knew, Dream was plopping down on the bench with his arms crossed against his chest. Techno went through the five stages of grief right then and there, “I thought you were busy, that was the whole point in Sapnap inviting me. I told him about the argument so why would he make me talk to you- oh..” “You did what?” Dream eyes widened and he sat up, looking a little scared. “Oh calm down, I didn’t say anything specific. Just said you were confused about me and George. He wanted to know considering you seemed to be repulsed at my name,” Technoblade said with a bit more venom in his voice than he had intended. Dream rolled his eyes and let out a little huff. “oh come on, i’m not repulsed by your name. i just didn’t want them finding out about our argument.” “a little late now,” Techno muttered under his breath. “i didn’t want them finding out until i apologized,” Dream said with a little more emphasis, trying to get Technoblade’s attention. 

That did in fact catch Technoblade’s attention. “I understand that I shouldn’t have been coming at you for no reason. I shouldn’t have made a joke about your sexuality because i understand that’s something for you and your partner to talk about, not for me to talk about.” Dream said, almost a little sheepishly, even scratching the back of his neck. The apology made Techno smile, even just a little bit. “I accept the apology, and i’m sorry for fueling to that fire. I wasn’t necessarily being the nicest person ever. I shouldn’t have push your buttons” He offered with small sigh. Dream smiled a little at that and let out a loud sigh. “It’s okay,” he chuckled a little, “maybe we should just not hate each other anymore. that would make things so much easier.” That got a laugh out of Technoblade. Dream’s face lit up when he heard it and he turned to face Techno. “Let’s try to be friends. We’re on our last year of highschool anyways.” Dream pointed out. “Yeah?” Techno smiled a little more than he probably should’ve, “Seems good to me Dream.” He couldn’t believe this was happening. Steps were being made in the right direction. 

The two talked back and fourth for the next few hours. The sun was setting by now, right behind Dream’s head. He wasn’t focusing on what exactly the blonde boy was saying. He looked ethereal. “So yeah, George and Sapnap are no longer allowed to be left alone in a kitchen. It’s just fire safety and-“ “Dream, how did you know you liked guys?” Techno blade blurted out, interrupting whatever story Dream had been spewing. The blonde was visibly taken back. “Oh, uh, I don’t know. I always just thought they were cute but i wasn’t sure until I ended up kissing one at some party.” He answered honestly. Technoblade’s ears felt like they were on fire. “oh,” he swallowed, “okay, i just-“ “was questioning.” Dream finished for him. Technoblade nodded, a little sadly. It seemed like he would never get a straight (haha) answer. It was eating him up inside. The two sat in silence as Dream let Technoblade be alone with his thoughts. Techno didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts. 

Suddenly, Dream sat up and scooted closer to the pinkette. “Kiss me,” he said simply, as if those words were something Techno could take light heartedly. Technoblade copied him and sat up, the only difference was the confused look in his ruby eyes. “hear me out, that was the way I found out. We’re friends now so it’s not like your kissing a stranger. I-if you don’t like it, if-if you’re like disgusted by it, you probably don’t like guys,” Dream explained like this was some fool proof plan. “I, uh, um-“ the blush from earlier was spreading to his cheeks and the rest of his face. It only got worse when Dream grabbed his jaw. “Is that a yes? I’m only doing this if you say yes,” Dream said sternly. Technoblade felt as though electricity ran down his spine. He went through like seven emotions at once. “yeah,” his voice cracked which caused Dream to smile, “yeah.” With that, the blonde boy leaned in and pressed his lips against Techno’s. His hand was still on Technoblade’s jaw. The pinkette felt like he was going to spontaneously combust. With split seconds, he was kissing back. This wasn’t good, he liked this too much. 

After a few seconds of what felt like heaven, Dream had pulled away. His hand fell from from Techno’s face and back into his own lap. “You don’t have to say whether you liked it or not right now,” Dream smiled. ‘...but I can tell you did.’ Techno felt like he could hear. Techno did like it. He liked kissing him. Dream. Him. Dream kissed Techno and he liked it. Techno blade suddenly felt very sweaty. He panicked, this couldn’t be happening. There was no way he felt anything towards Dream. “I, uh,” Techniblade stuttered and looked around. “It’s getting late. I should- I should probably go. Yeah. It’s late.” Techno got up. He needed to get away from Dream. “Oh come on Techno, don’t.” Dream looked almost hurt. He reached for Technoblade’s hand and grabbed it. Techno jumped away like he had been shocked. “Sorry, I just have to. I have to go.” Technoblade mumbled before walking very fast to his car with a bright red face. Dream out his elbow’s on his knees and groaned, burying his face in his hands. He whipped out his phone and messaged Sapnap, ‘ur an asshole.’ He leaned back in the bench and squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his phone ding a couple times. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the later update, i slept for way too long due to new years. i hope y’all had an amazing day and i hope y’all have a great year.   
> —————  
> uh oh, run away kiss? what could this lead to? ;)


	6. music... helps?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woah it’s like the title of the fanfic

So it was now the Monday after the great event, Technoblade had absolutely no idea what had happen. Three days had passed. He had made no contact with Dream, or any of his friends for that matter. He texted Sapnap like once telling him how it was sort of a dick move to force them to meet up. George tried to keep their usual banter, but Techno ignored it. He even ignored Wilbur, his own brother, as much as possible in case Dream had told him about the kiss. 

The Kiss. The thought of it alone made Technoblade’s skin crawl. He shouldn’t have liked it. He shouldn’t have liked kissing Dream. He shouldn’t have liked kissing... any guy for that matter. Techno was straight, he was sure of it. Was he? He pressed his face against a pillow and felt the need to scream into it. He had barely come out of his room. This whole situation was uncomfortably foreign. He didn’t like any of it.

Techno blade finally brought his head out of his pillow as his song played the next song. It was one he was sure he hadn’t heard before. He leaned his back against his headboard as he listened to the chords and strumming. ‘Your love hit like a brick to the face.’ The artist sung out which caused Technoblade to swallow nothing. He definitely felt like a brick hit him in the face. ‘You're my lvr boy’ Techno felt like someone had squeezed his heart. Lover boy? Great, more people happy with one another. Is that what Techno wanted? ‘come smother me boy’ Affection would be nice, Techno realized. The song continued on and with every line Technoblade had felt jealous. He wanted this type of someone. He wanted his lover... boy? The music continued to play on. ‘Your love hit like a brick to the face.’ That line stuck in his mind once again. Then it hit him. That’s what Dream had said when Techno dreamt of the two at the park. Where had he even heard the song before in order to dream of the line perfectly. 

Dream. The memory hit Technoblade like a truck. Wilbur, Sapnap, George, him, and Dream were at lunch one of the many times they ate together. It was one of the few times the group wasn’t chatting up a storm. Everyone was doing their own thing. He remembered that George tried to get Dream’s attention but Dream couldn’t hear over his music. George then took action and simply unplugged Dream’s headphones from the phone itself. Lvr Boy by awfultune had basically blasted from the blonde’s phone. He clearly remembered that Dream had gotten embarrassed, locking eyes with Technoblade for mere seconds before his face erupted in flames.

Dream. It all lead back to Dream. Why did it have to be Dream? Technoblade grabbed the phone and immediately turned off the song, not before favoriting it. With hesitant thumbs, Techno messaged Sapnap for Dream’s number. 

‘y do u need it’ sapnap texted back immediately. 

‘i need to talk to him about something.’ techno responded, now a little more nervous. ‘please.’

’fine but u didn’t get it from me’ sapnaped said and in within the next minute techno got dream’s number ‘XXX-XXX-XXXX u have to tell me about the park later tho’ 

Technoblade didn’t even bother responding. With shaky thumbs, he typed Dream’s number in his phone and saved it as a contact. He typed out a simple ‘hey, this is technoblade’ but didn’t send it. Was this smart? His eyes moved from the phone and he stared at himself in the mirror across from his bed. Techno’s face was already going red. With a heavy sigh, he pressed send. The little read symbol popped up, along with the three typing dots but they quickly disappeared. 

‘i just want to talk’ he quickly sent before also sending ‘and apologize’ 

dream sent back a simple ‘okay.’ Did Technoblade hurt his feelings or something? 

‘i’m sorry for running off. it was just overwhelming. i was confused, and i still kinda am. i still need to think about wether i like guys or not and the kiss kind of scared me.’ techno said honestly. 

‘so i wasn’t a bad kisser?’ dream quickly replied. Was he messing with Technoblade? 

‘uh, no. based off the other people i’ve kissed at least’ he almost didn’t want to hit the send button. 

‘well then it’s okay. ur allowed to take time to think about things. i shouldn’t have rushed you’ dream sent before adding on a ‘:)’. Was there something else there? What part did dream exactly care about? 

‘oh, well okay then. i just wanted to apologize’ techno sent. ‘i hope we can still be friends :)’ he added on. 

the typing dots disappeared and reappeared quite a lot. whatever Dream was thinking obviously trouble home. ‘of course we can. friends :)’

Why did being friends hurt so much? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting as much and for the short chapter. school is starting up again and it’s a little stressful.  
> —  
> someone suggested separating the dialogue so i thought it was best to try it out with some texting. i hope y’all enjoy!! let me know how y’all feel about it :)


	7. hangin out and confessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything seems great up until Dream decides this is the time for techno to know how he felt

Things were much better now, much much better. Technoblade and Dream were no longer sworn enemies. The two didn’t have much tension at all really. (or so Techno thought.) He started actually hanging out with the Dream Team and his brother more. Whenever they hung out, Tommy and Tubbo were together and vice versa. He had actually gotten close with Dream. There were only two problems with that. 

Techno was still confused on how he felt about Dream after their kiss. He still couldn’t decipher if he had freaked out because he kissed a guy or because he kissed Dream. He found himself blushing around Dream and the way he was overly affectionate towards any of his friends. Many times he caught himself having to regulate his breathing because Dream would just lay himself against Technoblade anytime he saw the pinkette. The group would be hanging out in the basement with Techno on his own couch and all of a sudden Dream would come over and lay his head in Techno’s lap. He would even just curl up next to the taller boy and Techno would just have to endure it. That lead to the other problem. 

Technoblade felt like he was missing out on some big joke or prank. The other three boys would randomly make comments about the blonde and pink haired boys. Anytime Dream and Techno would ride in a car to avoid cramming, it would always be: “no detours you two” or “we expect you to be arriving at the same time we do.” They would always say it with such obvious smirks that even Techno began to catch on. It wasn’t hard to see Dream’s bright red face and their smirks and to put two and two together. 

“god do you remember when Dream would cuddle with us too? all technoblade does is hog him now,” Sapnap called out from across the basement. Dream happened to have his arms wrapped around one of Techno’s as if he were hugging it. 

“you act like this is my fault,” Techno raised his other arm in defense with an unintentional grin. That caused Dream to smack him in the chest before flipping Sapnap off. 

“i think you’re too busy fucking Techno’s arm,” George called out causing Sapnap to laugh and Wilbur to groan. Wilbur would be all for teasing his twin up until anything about his sex life came up. 

Dream let out a groan of irritation before turning his head and pressing his now red face in the space between Technoblade’s arm and the couch. Techno knew the boy was tired and overwhelmed with personal stuff along with being stressed with school. He didn’t mind being there for Dream anyways. That’s why he just chose to ignore his own now red face. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through twitter. Dream cuddled up with his arm and the bickering of Sapnap, George, and Wilbur in the background didn’t bother him. 

“Hey we’re going to run and get pizza because dad said he didn’t feel like cooking.” Wilbur said and ruffled Technoblade’s hair as he walked by. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, there are sophomores in the house still,” Sapnap teased with an exaggerated wink. Technoblade tried his best to reach behind the couch to smack him without messing up whatever Dream was doing. Sapnap just jumped back and laughed as the trio walked upstairs. 

Technoblade just rolled his eyes and let out a small grumble. He untangled his arm and opted for laying his arm behind Dream’s head. Dream let out a small whine before wrapping his arm around the pinkette. At the whine, Techno’s face went a light shade of pink but he tried his best to ignore it. Against his better judgement, he started to gently mess with the blonde’s hair. He ran his finger through it, gently tugging out all of the knots. Dream’s breathing became softer and Techno had assumed he had fallen asleep. He felt bad for the boy. Dream had come to Techno and ranted about how tired he was lately and how he stayed up so late just to get school work done. That’s why he didn’t care that Dream was now using him as some body pillow, practically wrapping himself around the taller one. 

“thank you,” Dream murmured softly with a small smile that pressed against the crook of Techno’s neck. Technoblade immediately froze up, he was caught being... soft? nice? He was caught with his guard down. 

“uh,” techno so intelligently said as he felt his whole body overheat. 

Dream shifted so that he was now looking at Techno with a warm smile. It quite literally made Technoblade breathless. How could one person be so cute? Cute. Was that something he was saying now? Is that how he viewed Dream? That’s all Techno thought about these days. Every time he thought about it, he felt warm all over, like the idea comforted him. Then not two seconds later, he felt jittery and nervous. He told himself he shouldn’t be thinking like that. That Dream was actually just a friend. He shouldn’t develop any kind of crush on him because it’ll only end badly. 

“hey.” Dream poked Technoblade’s cheek with a smile. “you’re thinking too hard. what’s bothering you?” Well shit, he’d been caught. 

“nothing... just uh,” well come on techno, you can’t have this conversation verbally with someone “just school and stuff. plus tommy’s been extra annoying lately” he said with a small smile, lying straight through his teeth. 

“oh i’m sure that’s what’s up,” Dream rolled his eyes with no real bite behind it. He groggily sat up and stretched his arms above his head. Techno lads quickly averted his eyes. He wasn’t helpless enough to be the type of person to lose it over a sliver of skin showing. Much to his confusion, Dream grabbed his hand in both of his and quietly drew shapes on the back of it. 

“can i help you?” Technoblade was going to lose it if Dream didn’t stop whatever he was doing. He did his best to act like a hopeless cause. 

“i, uh, well-“ Dream stuttered. Was he nervous? what could he be nervous about? “I actually had a question.” he said, much softer than before. 

“what is it?” Techno blade said with a little hum. If it was enough to make Dream nervous, Techno felt scared. His heart felt like it was going to explode. 

“well, it’s more of a confession.” Dream said before taking a deep breath. Technoblade felt his eyebrows scrunch up. “I think you’re really cool.” 

“why thank you dreamie,” Techno joked trying to ease the situation. 

Dream’s breath hitched at the nickname and he shook his head. “Shut- shut up. let me do this,” he almost grumbled. “I think you’re really cool. And i think you’re great to be around. When i’m around you, I feel my mood lighten. You understand so much. It makes me feel so bad for being so rude to you for the past couple years.”

”Dream...” Technoblade murmured, becoming more and more panicked. 

“stop, don’t.” Dream took another breath and he looked up to meet Technoblade’s eyes. “You are so understanding. and kind. and caring. You do things based off how you want to and I admire that. You always act so hard but seeing you be soft has been one of my favorite things i have experienced.” He tightly wrapped his hands around Technoblade’s one, as if he were scared that he’d run away before he could get the words out. “Technoblade, I have never felt more comfortable around a person before. I-I have never felt the want to be around someone so much. It’s like- it’s like ‘you own my heart’,” Dream looked one flick away from crying, like this was hard for him “‘and it’s no one else’s’.”

The song. He quoted the song. Why did he have to quote the song? Technoblade felt like his throat was closing up. His dream, the song popping up on his playlist, and then that one day at the park. It was roughly a week and a half ago. Dream and Technoblade had wanted to hang out but no one else wanted to or didn’t have time. The two just spent just a bunch of time learning about each other, talking about things they wouldn’t talk about in a group. It had gotten late and the two were laying in the grass talking and listening to music. That’s when Lvr Boy by awfultune came on and Dream got so excited. It was his favorite song and he almost died when he found out that Technoblade loved it too.

Technoblade tried his best to keep his cool. How does one respond to that? Dream just, confessed? He liked techno? was that what he was getting at? Techno couldn’t do this. Not right now, his mind was muddled enough on its own. He didn’t need Dream making it worse. 

“please say something techno,” Dream squeezed his hand. 

“Dream...” Technoblade mumbled and slipped his hand out of Dream’s hands. He felt like they lighting his skin aflame. “you... you can’t just _say_ that to me.” and that’s when the dam broke. “i can’t do this right now. i just can’t. i’m sorry, i’m so sorry. I appreciate it, and i like that you feel that way” he didn’t even know what he was saying at this point. “Why would you just say that right now?” he almost complained. 

“What?” Dream’s hands fell to his own lap. “What does that even mean?! When would you have preferred that i said this? or would you have liked that i kept it to myself? maybe i’ll just harbor these feelings!” he seemed hurt and that made this all so much harder.

“I never said that Dream, come on!” Techno didn’t want this to go down in flames. He was trying his best. “I just don’t know what to say.” 

“I don’t know Technoblade! Maybe a ‘dream i feel the same way’ or even a ‘i’m sorry dream i don’t feel the same way’” He huffed. 

“That’s the problem Dream!” Techno stood up. He needed to get space. “I don’t know. I don’t know how to feel. You’re really amazing. I really like hanging out with you, but you can’t force me to immediately come to my romantic feelings.” technoblade felt like crying. he didn’t want to do this. he wanted to be anywhere but here. he wanted the others to come back and distract them. 

“so there is something there?” Dream stood up and looked at him, a hopefully look on his face. “like there’s a chance?” 

Technoblade sighed and rubbed his face. “yes dream! Is that what you wanted? I am just not sure what to do with myself. i don’t know what to do with us. I’ve been confused for so long and this isn’t helping.” his eyes began to sting. No. He was _not_ going to cry over this. He did that enough before bed, when the feelings became too much. 

“i’ll be here Technoblade. Whenever you’re ready, i’ll wait for your answer. whatever it is,” Dream reached out and rested a hand on Techno’s arm causing Technoblade to flinch. 

Techno swallowed and tried his best not to cry. He didn’t know why but he reached forward and attempted to hug Dream, but Dream held his arms back. “i’m sorry, just not yet. you can’t do that yet.” Dream looked up to him and made eye contact “ ** _you_** have to be ready first.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this long(er) chapter makes up for the lack of content recently :)  
> —  
> uh oh? what’s next for them?


	8. what comes after this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> house to themselves for the weekend, freshly showered techno, slightly jealous dream, drunk make outs. 
> 
> what would be better than that?

Things were definitely... different now. Ever since the big talk, Dream and Technoblade had distanced themselves from each other. They were still friends and still hung out together. Dream even still cuddled up to Technoblade as he had done before, just not nearly as much. As far as Techno was aware, none of the others knew of anything that was said. If they did, they were damn good at hiding it. He trusted Dream enough that if he did end up telling someone, that it was someone that Dream trusted. 

Speaking of Dream, there had not been a day that had gone by where Technoblade didn’t think of him. He was so set on figuring out his feelings, his sexuality, and whatever type of relationship that this was. He wanted an answer and he grew more impatient everyday that he did not have an answer. Dream didn’t seem to mind, as far as Techno could tell. He checked on Techno over the situation and took it easily when Techno didn’t have an answer. Technoblade specifically said each time that Dream shouldn’t wait up on him. Many days have passed where Dream could have gotten someone else, literally anyone else. 

Technoblade didn’t even know why Dream liked him of all people. He had heard Dream’s little rant about the qualities he liked about Techno, but he still couldn’t see it. His emotions weren’t always the clearest things. Most of the time he didn’t know what to say to comfort other people. Physically, Technoblade would not say he was the finest either. He blinked at his reflection. His ears came to slight points. He felt as though the wired glasses he got (that wilbur insisted he got to match) didn’t match his face. His hair was wildly pink that he felt like it was too much for another person to be seen with. Yeah, he was tall and decently built. He also has small childhood scares on him that he felt like anyone would be too confused to have any concern for attractiveness with his body. Dream attraction to him was something that Technoblade would never understand. It was just something he’d never know. 

What he did know though, was a few reasons as to why he was probably (definitely) attracted to Dream. As weird and oddly sappy that it was, Technoblade had written them all down in a new journal he had gotten. Every time he thought of something, he’d immediately write it down. It ranged from topics on his emerald green eyes to the way he got cuddly when tired to his passion for his friends to be happy. Anytime anyone came close to the journal, Techno got real defensive. Someone finding these reasoning would be the actual death of Technoblade. He couldn’t imagine what the reactions would be. Phil- he’d probably sit his son down and force him to talk about it. Wilbur- he’d probably try to understand what was happening before attempting to ‘help’ his brother. Tommy- he would probably call his brother weird and make fun of him for it. The little gremlin would probably just straight up give it to Dream too. 

“Technooooooo,” Tommy yelled from down stairs. Technoblade jumped and slammed his journal shut, speak of the devil. He took the book and placed it on his desk. He wasn’t too worried because along with the other books, it just looked like an extra one. 

“coming,” he called out before heading downstairs. “what’s up?” techno said once he was downstairs. 

“dad, tubbo, and i are going to go to stay at a hotel this weekend so we can be first in line at extremists” Tommy said excitedly. It was some amusement park that was opening. Phil had promised that if both the boys did good on their finals from last semester that he would take them. 

“aren’t you cool?” Technoblade joked and ruffled Tommy’s hair with a laugh. 

“oh fuck off big man,” Tommy grumbled and slapped away Techno’s hand which caused Techno to laugh more. 

“Tommy go pack, we’re going to leave in a little bit and still need to pick up Tubbo. Techno, quit messing with your brother.” Phil said from behind the two, a warm smile on his face. Tommy sped off to go back, clearly excited. “I’m trusting you to keep this house in check. I already know the other three are coming over, they come over practically everyday” that caused techno to smile. “but just make sure they don’t break too many things,” Phil said jokingly. 

“Of course dad,” Technoblade laughed before heading up to his room.

* * *

Technoblade spent the rest of his Saturday morning and most of the afternoon actually getting stuff done. He finished up school work and cleaned up around the house. He even went for a run and worked out a little in the living room. He heard Sapnap, George, and Dream arrive as soon as he headed into the shower. It didn’t bother him though, these guys were just always around. He took his sweet time in the shower, just wanting to relax.

“i’ll be right back, i gotta piss,” Dream told the others as he left the living room. By now, Techno had gotten out of the shower and it was turned off. Right as Dream was about to try and open the door, Technoblade opened it from the other side. 

“shit, oh hey Dream,” Techno practically froze in place. His pink hair was split down the middle with both sides running down his chest, wavy with water. he had a towel wrapped around his waist that hung sort of low. His face was now slightly red. 

“fuck, sorry,” Dream mumbled before looking up at Techno, trying his best to advert his eyes. He swallowed down nothing and his face also turned a pretty shade of pink. “h-hi” he stuttered. God, he was in too deep. 

“i’m just going to-“ Technoblade pointed past Dream and made an effort to scoot past him. 

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Dream mumbled and stepped out of Techno’s way. 

Techno smiled at him before hurrying off to his room. There he got dressed as fast as possible, he couldn’t believe that just happened. Of course, his next thought was to get out the journal. There he flipped to the newest page and wrote down: ‘he stuttered when he saw me????’ His handwriting turned sloppy and almost looked like cursive. As soon as he was done, he closed the book and put it exactly where it was before. He towel dried his hair a little more before deciding he should probably hang out with the other boys. 

He walked back downstairs to see the others all chilling on the couches and talking. Techno made his way over and leaned on the back of the love seat, the one in which Dream laid down on. 

“hey tech,” Wilbur called out to his brother with a grin. Sapnap nodded at him with a smile and George smiled and waved at him.

Dream turned around and smiled at him. He sat up and patted the spot next to him. “sit,” was all he said and Techno listened. When Technoblade sat and got comfortable, Dream went back to laying down, using Techno’s lap as a pillow. Technoblade just smiled and put a hand on Dream’s shoulder. 

“So i heard that Punz is throwing a party later,” Sapnap looked at the others with a smile. “we have nothing to do on a saturday night.” 

“i’m down if y’all are,” Wilbur said with a shrug. 

“Yeah, me too” George said. 

Dream turned in Techno’s lap and looked up at him. “Wanna go? it sounds fun, and i’ll go if you do.” He smiled up at Technoblade as the others are looking at each other knowingly. 

Technoblade rolled his eyes and nodded. “yeah, yeah. of course, i’ll go.” He smiled down at Dream, ignoring Sapnap’s cough that oddly sounded like ‘simp’. 

* * *

The group met back at the family’s house after about an hour. Just enough time to get everyone ready. 

Technoblade was sprawled out on one of the couches as everyone waited for Dream to show up. Sapnap wore his usually jeans jacket over a plain white hoodie. George was similar to Sapnap but had a plain black shirt under his jean jacket. (the two bickered over one of them changing and neither did.) Wilbur wore a long sleeve black shirt under some yellow band tee. Techno wore a white t-shirt with three small flowers printed in the middle, one blue, one purple, and one pink with a black bomber jacket over it. 

“and the fun finally arrives,” George claps loudly causing the others to laugh loudly. 

“shut up, let’s just go,” Dream called out before walking over to the couch where he could see Technoblade’s leg hanging off. He put a hand on the pinkettes knee and gently squeezed, “let’s go pretty boy.” he jokingly wiggled his eyebrows with a small laugh before walking off to the others. 

Technoblade’s breath caught in his throat. Whether that was due to the sight of Dream or the way he grabbed his knee (techno was touch starved), he couldn’t tell. Dream wore ripped jeans with a buttoned sage green top tucked into them. Techno quietly got up and made his way over the group as they all filed out to Wilbur’s car. Once again, Sapnap, Dream, and Technoblade were shoved into the back. This time Techno didn’t mind. He gently nudged Dream with his elbow with a small smile. Dream just shook his head and then leaned it on Technoblade’s shoulder. 

The car ride wasn’t too bad. Techno was definitely more comfortable the time around. Once they got there, drinks were passed around. He could do this, Techno didn’t have to be nervous this time. He could actually enjoy the party from the beginning. 

Throughout the party, he participated in a few different drinking games. A few games of truth or dare. One ended with him having to kiss Sapnap, just a peck. Did he hear someone say Dream would be mad? That didn’t make much sense. Technoblade just ignored it. After leaving said game, Techno just kinda wandered around. Somehow he ended up in the bathroom hallway, only one other person being there. That person had a very recognizable face. 

“Hiya Dream,” Technoblade giggled and made his way towards Dream. 

Dream jumped slightly in surprise and reached out to grab Techno as he stumbled. Techno immediately wrapped his arms around Dream. “Well, hello Techno. You having fun?” Dream couldn’t help but smile at the pinkette. 

Technoblade nodded excessively, turning into his affectionate and giddy drunk. “mhm, people invited me to play some games. nothing really exciting, had to kiss Sapnap though.” Dream jaw tightened a bit at that. “don’t ever want to do that again” Techno continued to joke. he looked up at dream and tilted his head, “you don’t look like you’re having fun. why aren’t you with everyone else?” 

Dream just shook his head. “i just needed a small break. Sometimes too many people is overwhelming” he spoke quietly, seeing Techno’s face so close to his. 

“do you need me to go? am i interrupting your alone time?” Techno started to deranged himself from Dream. 

Dreams arms immediately tightened around the other boy, in fact he pulled Technoblade closer. “no!” he said in a slightly panicked voice “no, i like having you here” Dream said quietly and smiled softly at the slightly taller boy. 

“oh, okay” Technoblade wrapped his arms back around Dream. Dream hummed softly at that which caused Techno to smile. 

After a few moments, Dream spoke up, “so have you-“ He got cut off by Technoblade. Specifically, he got cut off by Technoblade pressing his lips up against Dream’s. Suddenly, that’s all Dream cared about. He wrapped his arms tighter around Techno and Techno copied. Once he got aware that they were in the middle of a hallway, Dream tugged Technoblade into the bathroom and pressed him up against the counter. A small surprised sound came out of Techno’s mouth before Dream pressed his right against it. The kiss for progressively more and more heated. Technoblade lifted his leg up and Dream picked him up by his thighs and set him on the counter. A few more moments later, Techno was reaching forward and attempting to undo Dream’s belt. Dream pulled away from the kiss. Assuming it was only for breath, Technoblade leaned back in to try and kiss him again. 

“hey stop,” Dream grabbed techno’s hands and leaned out of the way of his kiss. Both boys chests were moving visibly as they tried to get their breath back. A small, almost disappointed whine came from Technoblade. One that would have definitely embarrassed him if he wasn’t drunk. “I know, techno, but you’re not sober. I’m not sober. We are at someone else’s house. None of those are appropriate for something like this. Talk to me when your sober than we can see.” Dream spoke softly as he buckled his belt back up. 

Technoblade felt tears prick at his eyes. This was something that he finally had the courage to try, but Dream was right. “I really wish I was sober.” He complained and leaned his head on Dream’s shoulder. 

Dream rubbed his back and sighed softly. He muttered something along the lines of: “trust me, me too.” The two sat in silence as Techno tried to keep his emotions in check. Suddenly he hated being drunk. “Want to go home? you seem out of it now.” Dream asked quietly to which Techno just nodded against his shoulder. “Come on lover boy.” Dream helped him off the counter after he felt Technoblade smile against him at the nickname. He made a mental note for that later. He walked with an arm around Techno as Techno leaned against him. 

“Sap, Gogy, go find Wil. Techno wants to go home,” Dream told the others as they passed them. The both smirked teasingly at Dream before walking off to find Wilbur. 

Dream and Technoblade had just gotten situated as the others got in the car. Technoblade leaned against Dream with his arm wrapped around the shorter boy’s torso. Dream just glared at the others, a look that said ‘shut up’. 

Once they got to the house, the others went to the basement as Dream helped Technoblade to his room. Techno immediately plopped down on the bed with a groan. 

“cmon, i’ll get you some clothes to change into then you can go to bed,” Dream said in which he got a grunt as a response. He walked back over with a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tshirt with a band on it. “cmon, get changed i’ll go away.” 

Technoblade decided to be difficult and not stand up to change. He unbuttoned his pants and kicked off his shoes. Pawing at his pants for a while, he just grumbled at complained to Dream. “Do it for me.” 

Dream’s face turned red and he shook his head, “hell no.” Technoblade just gave his his equivalent to puppy dog eyes. Really all that Dream needed to cave was for Techno to say please. With a bright red face, he tried his best to quickly change Techno’s pants. He tugged the jeans off and ignored the way he felt heat radiating off his skin. Techno was wearing skin tight, bright green boxers that left nothing to the imagination. With this realization, Dream quickly tugged the sweats onto the other boy. Techno had already taken off his shirt but refused to put on another, claiming he always slept shirtless. 

“i’m going to be right back, i promise,” dream said with a small smile. A few seconds later, he was back with two advil and water bottle. he set them on the table for when Techno woke up, just in case he had a headache. “okay, i’m going to head back down. i need to change anyways, sleep well techno.” 

Technoblade immediately reached forwards and grabbed Dream’s hand. “please stay, they’ll be fine.” techno used his puppy dog eyes again “plus you can just use some of my clothes” he added on. 

Wirh a sigh, Dream nodded and squeezed Techno’s hand before letting go to change. His heart rate was going about one thousand bpm. He quickly changed into a spare pair of Techno’s sweats and a random tshirt. He climbed into the bed, a small distance between him and Technoblade. Techno immediately tugged him closer, tangling their legs together, wrapping his arms around Dream, and resting his head in the crook of Dream’s neck. 

“Goodnight, dreamie” technoblade murmured with a yawn. 

“Goodnight Techno,” Dream couldn’t help but smile at that as he pulled a blanket over them. he quickly sent a text to a group chat with george, sapnap, and wilbur. 

Dream: Not coming back downstairs, don’t wait up 

George: oooooo

Sapnap: gotcha dream ;) 

Wilbur: please don’t be doing anything with my brother

Dream huffed out a laugh and closed his phone off before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loooooong boy chapter but i felt like y’all deserve it :)


	9. things are starting to look good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut, slight angst, and some good ok’ fluff
> 
> *smut is marked with a beginner and ender if you don’t like that stuff

Dream woke up a bit startled. His dream was a little confusing but he was out of it now. He looked around the room he was in a little bit dazed. This definitely wasn’t his room. This wasn’t his bed. The warmth on his side suddenly pulled him closer with a murmur and then all the memories came flooding in from last night. Him and Technoblade. Technoblade. Techno. Techno had kissed him. They made out (which was great if you asked Dream) in Punz’s bathroom. Techno had tried to undo Dream’s belt for gods sake. That surely meant they had to be getting somewhere. 

Technoblade rolled over and Dream used that as his chance to stand up and stretch. He used the bathroom and went down to the kitchen to grab himself some advil. Luckily, the others would definitely be sleeping in, George and Sap because they were hung over and Wilbur because he always slept in late. He didn’t know how he would explain him standing in the middle of the kitchen wearing Technoblade’s clothes and having his messed up hair. He quickly headed back upstairs and into Techno’s room as quietly as he could. Techno was still sleeping and Dream did his best to cuddle back up into his side.

Technoblade slowly woke up, his eyelids fluttering and his fingers twitching slightly. He felt himself once again curled up against an amazing heat source. He quickly realized this heat source was Dream and quickly found multiple problems with this. 1) Things could only be awkward now, right? 2) Dream was very obviously awake, on his phone probably on twitter or something and had chosen not to move. 3) as if techno’s body hates him, it decided today would be the perfect day for morning wood. His erection pressed up against Dream’s hip. He could not tell whether the other boy felt it or not. 

New flash: the other boy became very aware very fast. As of right now, he managed to get his blush to a decent level. Dream had absolutely no idea what to do. Like yeah, Technoblade did quite literally try and get into dream’s pants but he was drunk then. Sober Techno is not the same as Drunk Techno. Oh god, sober Techno isn’t the same as drunk Techno. What if he doesn’t even want to acknowledge anything that happened last night? What if Techno only did the things he did _because_ he was drunk? 

Technoblade, against his better judgement, decided to try and ignore the very obvious situation he had going on. As long as Dream didn’t make a comment on it, then they would be fine. right? 

“Good morning,” Technoblade grumbled out and pushed himself up a little bit. He tugged the blanket further up him in some hopes to hide his erection. 

“Mornin’” Dream smiled a little at Techno. “Sleep well?” Technoblade was about to answer until he let out a groan and grabbed his head. “Headache?” dream almost wanted to tease the other as the pinkette nodded. “here,” he leaned across Techno to grab the medicine off the bedside table. Techno’s breath caught in his throat as he was pushed gently down on the bed and had Dream hovering above him.

He was quickly pulled out of whatever fantasy was forming by Dream pushing a bottled water and a couple Advil into his hand. “thank you,” he mumbled before taking the medicine. 

“no problem,” Dream said with a smile as he sat back down. “i grabbed it last night, i figured with how you were acting that you would have a pretty bad hang over.” he said with a small laugh and gently tugged techno closer. Which was true, Dream expected things to be going very differently right now. He expected Techno to be freaking out right about now Techno made out with him for gods sakes 

Techno gave no resistance as Dream moved him so that Techno’s back met with Dream’s chest. Technoblade hummed softly as Dream ran his fingers through the long pink hair. He had meant to put it up nearly last night before they fell asleep but they never got around to it. “Give me a brush,” Dream said and techno just leaned over Dream’s leg to grab one of the drawer. He handed it to Dream silently, honestly enjoying this treatment. It was pretty nice with his headache that was going on. The blonde boy carefully sectioned off different parts of the hair and brushed through it. He gently detangled all of the hair before brushing through it as a whole. Once he was satisfied, he pulled it back into a decent braid, not too tight to hurt and not too loose to annoy Techno. He set the brush away before pulling Technoblade against his chest. So far, neither of them had even brought up the kiss or any of the events that followed it. 

“Thank you Dream,” Technoblade murmured and leaned his head back onto the other boy, his headache slowly going away. 

Who knows how long they stayed there? Techno was pretty sure he had even fallen asleep a little and only woke up to Dream running his thumb against some exposed skin right above one of his hipbones. They needed to talk but Technoblade wasn’t sure he’d be able to form any kind of sentence without embarrassing himself. He made a small hum and leaned his head onto Dream’s shoulder, exposing his whole neck. Dream smiled and lightly tapped his fingers against Techno’s thighs, as if he were teasing him. If Techno’s morning wood had gone down, it was definitely now replaced with an actual erection, or one that was forming. Technoblade couldn’t help but shift in his spot which caused Dream to retracted his hands. 

“are you even going to do anything?” Technoblade grumbled suddenly, his face turning red. He had only gotten enough confidence to say that before quickly realizing this could end badly. 

Dream froze out of purely being surprised. “oh,” he said quietly, “I was just messing around. We still need to talk.” he tilted his head slightly. 

“Dream, I am fully aware. We can talk later, this won’t change anything,” So maybe he might be lying. This fully could change thing, or even make it harder.

“Are you sure?” the blonde boy asked softly. Maybe he was nervous, sue him. “like you don’t have to do anything because of what happened yesterday.”

”yes, i know. I’m aware, but i want this. i’m sober Dream, nothing to worry about,” techno said tensely, like this was already hard on him. him saying that was enough to 1) give Dream the go ahead and 2) tell Dream that he remembered at least some of the events from last night. 

_**SMUT STARTS HERE**_

Dream couldn’t help the grin on his face as he went straight to it. He tilted his head slightly and pressed kisses up the base of Technoblade’s throat. He reached down and pulled the blanket off of their legs. There, he ran his hands lightly over Technoblade’s thighs, just lightly skimming over them. “you have very nice thighs, blade.” he whispered lowly into the others ear right before pressing the palm of his hand into Techno’s growing erection. 

Technoblade practically thrusted his hips up into the hand while letting out a groan. “please,” he mumbled out after Dream’s free hand held his hip down. 

“please what?” Dream said with a very clear smirk on his face. He tapped his fingers all over the others boys thighs just to further mess with him. 

Technoblade visibly swallowed and closed his eyes. His face was turning darker and darker shades of pink by the second. “please touch me, stop teasing” he huffed out. 

Dream quickly took pity on the poor boy. “lift your hips.” Techno did as he was told and Dream tugged down both his sweats and his boxers. He left out a small whimper as his dick was met with cold air. Dream quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek and wrapped his fingers around his dick before rubbing his thumb over the tip. “look at you, so so pretty” he gave out praise easily. 

Technoblade’s mouth hung open and his back arched slightly just at the touch. he flushed further at the compliment. As Dream began stroking, Techno kept trying to thrust up into Dream’s hand, letting out small whimpers and moans. 

“keep your hips down or i’m stopping,” Dream warned and squeezed one of the boy’s hips with his free band. 

“No! no please! i’ll be good. i promise,” Technoblade said far too loudly and far too fast. He let out more moans as Dream continued to stroke the other boy’s very hard dick. Dream pressed kisses all over the the pinkette’s neck, lightly nipping at certain spots. 

“look at you, so pretty and rosy,” Dream continued to praise the boy, trying to get more and more sounds out of him. Suddenly, he grabbed Techno’s chin with his free hand and made him look forward. There was the mirror above his dresser. Technoblade’s pale body, now different shades of red and pink, laid back again Dream’s sun kissed body. Dream made eye contact with Techno through the mirror. That alone made Technoblade let out a particularly loud whimper. Dream let go of his chin. “don’t look away,” he said as he rested his chin on Techno’s shoulder. His hand sped up as his free one lightly traced over the boy’s torso. He ran his thumbs over the other’s nipples, making them become hard, and lightly traced over all of the scars that littered his body. “so very pretty,” Dream murmured right next to his ear. 

“kee- keep going, m’close” Techno let out another particularly loud moan as he snaked his hand back to tangle into the wavy blonde hair. There he gripped it tight, causing Dream to let out a moan and not so subtly grind his now hard dick against Technoblade’s ass. The taller boy’s mouth practically hung open. Dream could feel his body tensing as his orgasm approached. 

Dream followed his wishes and bent down to suck a hickey between his shoulder blades. In fact, he had multiple hickey’s on his back, specifically in places that would be covered.

”Go on, come for me lover boy,” dream whispered directly into his ear as he stroked the boy to an orgasm.

That sent Technoblade over the edge. A loud moan escaped his mouth, even though he tried his best to keep it in, as he came all over Dream’s hand before completely slouching against him. The blonde stroked him through his orgasm until Techno was pawing at Dream’s hands due to oversensitivity. Dream lightly tapped his cheek to get his attention towards the mirror in front of them. He smirked at Technoblade before making eye contact and licked the cum off his hand. His pupils were blown wide and his hair had been messed up from Techno tugging at it. Techno let out a small whine and felt as though his soft dick was about to start stirring back already. 

“good?” Dream asked in a much softer voice, running his hands lightly up and down his sides. 

“very,” Technoblade couldn’t help but smile and shift to look at Dream’s actual face. He leaned forward and pressed his lips up against the blonde’s. One hand came up and cupped his cheek while his other reached around to run it through the gold hair. Dream hummed into the kiss, deepening it to the point where he made Techno taste himself. It was kinda hot. Technoblade went to move himself to his knees and pressed against Dream’s hard on. Dream moaned against the kiss and gripped Techno’s arm. 

“let me help,” Technoblade immediately said, starting to make his way to the end of the bed. 

“i’m good techno, i promise.” a complete lie but Techno seemed so cute when he was cuddly. Dream didn’t want to push him to do anything he didn’t have to.

Technoblade just shook his head and tugged on Dream’s leg until he was at the edge of the bed. On his knees, he looked up at Dream with an almost too innocent smile. “can i?” Techno ran his hands up and down Dream’s thighs, stopping at the band of his pants. Dream clenched his jaw and nodded his head, helping Techno tug down his sweats and boxers. Technoblade didn’t waste any time as he stroked Dream a couple times before he kitten licked the end a couple times 

“god, look at you,” Dream groaned out at Technoblade took more of him in, wrapping his hand around the part he couldn’t reach yet. He looked up at Dream with such cute doe eyes that it was almost enough to make Dream cum right then and there. Techno continued to bob his head and run his tongue all over. He ran his tongue across the slit, licking up his precum. Dream groaned and thrusted into the boys throat, causing the other to gag. The blonde’s eyes immediately widened as he pulled himself out of Techno. “i’m so sorry, i got ahead of myself. i didn’t mean to push you like that,” Dream said honestly and pushed some of techno’s little strands of hair back.

“it’s okay,” technoblade said as he ran the back of his hand across the corners of his mouth, wiping up so stray spit. he smiled up at the blonde. “it was hot,” he teased and sat up on his knees again. “do it again?” he said before putting his mouth on the head again. 

How could Dream say no to a chance to fuck the pinkettes throat? “fine, but uh,” he swallowed as techno stared up at him, “tap my thigh three times if you want me to stop.” He had to set some kind of rules. Technoblade just nodded before bobbing his head a little.

Dream simple groaned and grabbed the back of Technoblade’s hair. He experimentally rolled his hips and groaned at the feeling. He did it again, which caused Techno to moan, sending vibrations down his dick. Dream groaned and started to thrust faster and faster. “fuck baby, you got such a nice throat. feels so good.” The other boy let out a whine at that and just went slack jawed and allowed Dream to do whatever. Tear pricked at the corner of his eyes due to the less oxygen he was getting but it made his head spin, in a good way. He felt euphoric.

Soon Dream was groaning much louder now. “Fuck baby, boutta cum.” techno moaned at that and did his best to bob his head in time with Dream’s thrusts. “in or out?” he mumbled, slowing down slightly to give Techno time to answer. Instead of answering, Technoblade just pulled off for a second and took a deep breath before going all the way down. He looked up at Dream with his doe eyes again and that was it for Dream. He thrusted slightly until he shot all of it down Techno’s throat. 

Technoblade swallowed most of it as Dream pulled out. He coughed a little, choking a bit on the mix of cum and spit. Dream ran his hand over the other’s head and shoulder’s, coming down from his own high. Techno slouched and leaned his body against Dream’s leg. 

_**SMUT ENDS HERE** _

“come here, lay down,” Dream said softly. He gently pulled Technoblade onto the bed so his head was on the pillows. He pressed a gently kiss to his forehead. He hissed quietly as he put his still sensitive dick back into his boxers. Technoblade quietly put himself back in his boxers but kicked off his sweatpants. He curled up under the blanket as Dream proceeded to make sure he was okay. 

“Drink some of this, even if you’re not thirsty,” Dream said softly and tucked some hair behind Techno’s hair as he handed him the water bottle from earlier. “i know your throat is gunna hurt. i can get you some medicine? or hot tea?” It oddly warmed Techno’s heart and made his fuck out brain happy at the fact that Dream knew he liked hot tea. 

“ ‘m okay,” Technoblade mumbled after drinking the rest of the bottled water. Dream took the empty bottle from him and tossed it into the trash. Without saying anything, Techno tugged Dream closer and cuddled up to his side with a quiet, happy sigh. 

Technoblade very suddenly realized the moment was over. They would have to talk soon. Was he ready for that? Did he have an answer for Dream’s question that was bound to happen? Techno wished he could just bask in this afterglow. They didn’t even have actual sex and Techno felt better than he had in month. He liked Dream, _every_ aspect of Dream. Was he ready for a relationship? Had any of Dream’s feelings changed? What if he only wanted a friends with benefits ordeal? A million questions swam through Technoblade’s head to the point where he didn’t notice the hand rubbing his back had stopped. 

“You think awfully loud,” Dream sighed and his hand stilled. “We need to talk, before anything... else happens.” he said sternly. he wasn’t going to let the topic change this time. 

“okay, so what exactly do you-? you start it off,” Techno mumbled, he was never good at this sort of thing. He just wanted to go back to feeling all floaty like he was moments before. 

“are we doing this for an end goal or do you need a distraction?” Dream said very straight forward. It caught Technoblade off guard. 

He thought about it for a few moments. He liked Dream a lot. Relationships just never worked out for him. He was... nervous to mess it up to say the least. “end goal,” he said, although he didn’t sound so sure to himself. The two boys were both propped up on their sides, looking at each other. Dream gave Technoblade a skeptical look. “i promise, i just don’t know if that goal can be achieved right now.” 

Dream, against his will, nodded like he understood. He didn’t. He didn’t see how hard it was just for Techno to say he wanted to date Dream. He didn’t get how hard it was for Techno to show any signs that Dream was doing the right thing. “yeah, i get it. like i said before, take your time. i’ll wait.” that’s all he could say. it’s not like he wanted to be upset with Techno for not understanding his own feelings. it was just hard on himself. 

“and i appreciate that,” technoblade reached forward to put a hand on Dream’s shoulder. “but don’t feel obligated to wait for me. you should be able to live your life without having to worry about me.” Dream smiled thinly at that before collapsing down, pulling techno with him. 

Dream was so sure that after the party that they’d be something more. Techno had made the first move for the love of god. At this point, Dream was getting attention from Techno and that was all that mattered. 

After about thirty minutes of them silently cuddling, Techno sat up. He now straddled Dream’s waist from laying atop him earlier. Both parties liked their view. 

“i’m, uh, going to take a shower. i don’t want to look like a mess in front of my own brother.” technoblade mumbled with a small chuckle. 

“okay, i’ll wait for you. maybe i’ll go downstairs and make something for us to eat,” dream replied softly, a light blush across his cheeks that matched Techno’s. Techno just grinned and gave the other a quick kiss that made Dream’s heart ache before hopping off and heading to the shower. 

Dream mostly waited in the bed for Techno to get back. But alas, he grew very bored, very fast. He shouldn’t have been nosy, but he couldn’t help it. Dream looked around Techno’s room. It was definitely nearer than his. There were pictures of his family around. His favorite was the one where he was very obviously getting chased by Tommy with a foam sword. He saw a picture of him and what he assumed to be Skeppy. He had heard Techno talk about the friend but couldn’t remember him from their early high school days. He kept looking around until he got to the desk with a couple book on it. He looked at them and flipped through them, just trying to see what they were about. He picked up another book, expecting it to be another one of his greek mythology stories. when he opened it, he was completely surprised. 

**_Things I have come to like (love) about Dream_** , was written on the first page of the book. The contents of the journal were almost enough to make Dream cry, washing away any of his self doubt. **_Dream comes up with the dumbest nicknames, called me pinky today_. **Dream couldn’t help but smile at the memory. _**He recommends me so much music. Most as love songs, wonder if there’s something rooted in that.** _He felt his cheeks heat up, so maybe he tried confessing without actually confessing. _**His hair is very soft. very cute.**_ His cheeks hurt from smiling. He read through more of it. Was this an invasion of privacy? What if Dream got mad at him for reading? 

The shower shut off and Dream immediately closed the book and put it back where he found it. Maybe there was hope, he though as he sat back down on the bed. He grabbed out his phone and pretended to be on it the whole time. 

Technoblade came in and smiled at Dream while he dried off more of his hair. “What’s got you all flustered?” He said, his voice a little hoarse from earlier. 

Dream leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, feeling bad about the boy’s voice. “Sap just texted me wondering where we were. I said we were in your room and he started acting dumb” Dream lied, sort of. Sapnap had texted asking for them to come downstairs but Dream ignored it. 

“We should probably go down there. Just- don’t say anything about it where they’ll believe you. I’d prefer if Wil didn’t have to hear about this,” Techno smiled at Dream and wrapped his arms around his torso. 

“whatever you want,” Dream said with a smile and pushed back some wet hair behind his ears. “let’s go,” he said after techno put a shirt on. 

The two walked down stairs at the same time the others walked up from the basement. The tension in the room stayed for a bit as everyone stayed silent. Dream did his best to ignore the others as he heated up some water for Techno. Technoblade just sat down on one of the stools that were at the island. 

“Here you go,” Dream said with a small smile and handed a cup of tea to Techno. That’s when the damn broke. 

“oh look, Dream’s being all domestic,” laughed George. 

“Wow, Techno must’ve done something amazing to get Dream to be nice,” George over exaggeratedly winked. 

“That’s my brother dude,” Wilbur mumbled into his hands, making it muffled. 

Techno did his best to hold back his laughter. He met Dream’s eyes and his were sparkling with happiness. 


	10. good is to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> friends and co spend the night at the minecraft household. what’s to come when dream and techno are closer then normal?

“Tubbo said i could come over,” Tommy practically squawked as he ran down the stairs with a duffel bag thrown over his shoulder. How he had already packed was past Techno. 

Wilbur let out a laugh and gave Technoblade a mock salute as Tommy ran straight past them and got into Wilbur’s car. “i’ll be back Techno, dream and co are on their way so they might get here before i do.” Techno just nodded with a small smile as Wil walked out the door. 

It had been a while since the group as a whole had hung out. Things kept coming up and sometimes only a few at a time would get together. This also meant that it had been a few weeks since Techno had gotten... er, physical with Dream. Over those few weeks, he still wasn’t able to tell if his brother and friends knew exactly what had gone down. Anything that Dream and Technoblade had done since had been kept between the two of them. 

Speaking of what they have done, if Techno had snuck out a couple times here and there at night so that he and Dream could spend time together that’s between them. Now the two hadn’t done anything more than what they did that one morning, but maybe they ended up making out in Dream’s car a couple times. A little _contact_ here and there. What’s wrong with that? Nothing. Techno was a high schooler. He wasn’t as inexperienced as he was constantly made out to be. 

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts as the door bell rang. He glanced outside as saw a recognizable car parked in Philza’s spot. (Mr. Minecraft was on a business trip. He trusted his sons enough.) With grin growing on his face, he opened the door to see five guys standing behind it. 

“what’s up blade?” Sapnap grinned and clapped Technoblade on the back as the pinkette stepped aside to let everyone in. 

“nothing much, Wilbur will be back in a bit. He had to drop the child off at his friends house.” Techno said and said hi to everyone as they walked in. George, a guy named Quackity from his Chem class, and some guy he recognized as Karl he saw around school all congregated around Sapnap as they made their way to the basement. 

“hi tech,” said the final person. Technoblade closed the door behind Dream before gently nudging him with his shoulder. “hi dreamie boy” technoblade laughed as they followed the others down the stairs and to the lounge area. 

The group was spread out all over the room on the various couches or ever the floor. They had the radio on hooked up to someone’s spotify. Techno was off sitting by himself on the edge of a couch. He could faintly hear Sapnap and Dream arguing over what song to play next. Sapnap groaned loudly which was a telltale sign that Dream had won. His theory was only confirmed as Sapnap went over and plopped himself next to Karl and Quackity. The song changed and it took Technoblade only a few seconds to realize what it was. He looked up from his phone and saw Dream standing by the speaker with a smirk. Bubblegum Bitch by MARINA was playing and Dream suddenly thought he was the funniest person ever. You see, the joke was that one time Dream went with Techno and Wilbur to go shopping. Techno had to pick out some more hair dye and the color he always used was ‘bubblegum’. 

‘Im gunna be your bubblegum bitch’ the radio blared out as Dream lip synced. The problem being, he very clearly didn’t lip sync those words. He had actually said: ‘you’re going to be my bubblegum bitch’. 

Technoblade’s eyes widened and he blushed. Dream’s flirting was getting worse and worse. He found pride in getting Techno flustered in public. The pinkette just quickly looked back down at his phone and pretended like nothing had happened. The next thing he knew, Dream had plopped himself down next the Techno with a small smile on his face. 

“who’s got you all hot bothered?” He asked quietly, teasing Techno where no one else would be able to hear. When Technoblade didn’t answer, dream laughed quietly. He made Technoblade sit at an angle as he took the long hair out of its bun. Techno grumbled quietly but quickly shut up when Dream gently tugged at it. He got flustered way too quickly. The once bright pink hair was now lacking brightness and Techno’s dark roots were starting to come out and show. Technoblade had mentioned how he had just not had time to re-dye it but he had already planned for someone to come and help him. Dream had always complimented Techno’s hair. It was one of his favorite things about him. 

Pretty soon Wilbur walked down into the basement after the rest of the house was left empty. He came down to seeing the rest of the group competing in some kind or mario cart tourney. Sap and Karl on one couch, Dream and Techno on another, and George and Quackity on the ground. They made up three different teams. They all quickly greeted Wilbur. 

“here take my controller, i wanna get something to drink and i’ll probably order pizza” Techno handed his twin the controller when he got close before heading up stairs. 

He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. His hair kept getting in the way but he figured Dream would just take it back down if he bothered to put it up. Technoblade just sighed and shook his head as he went through their drawers to find the phone number of this local pizza place. He finally found it and leaned forward onto the counter. 

“uh, yep. just the two large pizzas and an order of breadsticks. thank you.” Technoblade hung up and was just about to stand up fully before he felt someone grab his waist and kept him bent over. 

“Your voice sounds so funny whenever you talk to random people,” Dream commented from behind him and laughed as Techno let out an annoyed groan from the way that Dream had him. 

“haha,” Technoblade grumbled just as Dream let him go. 

“you looked so good like that,” Dream said with a pout which caused Techno to blush and punch Dream in the chest. there it was again, Dream’s stupid flirting that made Techno feel things 

“shut up,” he rolled his eyes as his phone dinged. he pulled it out before smiling down at it. “my hairs finally going to be fixed. someone’s going to come by real quick to help me out.” he smiled at dream. 

“who..?” dream asked a little skeptically. now, he wasn’t jealous. he just didn’t like when Techno’s attention was stolen from him. duh. 

technoblade barked out a laugh and shook his head. “niki, no need to fret” he chuckled again before pressing a quick kiss to Dream’s lips. 

* * *

“so you like Dream but don’t know if you should ask him out?” niki questioned with eyebrows raised,l. the two of them were in the top bathroom, closest to his room and away from everyone else.

“i don’t really know what to do about it though” Technoblade grumbled as he sat, shirtless, on the closed toilet with Niki rubbing pink dye into his hair. 

“he’s a good guy, who is nice, and treats you well,” niki comment and rubbed some of the dye onto his scalp. “not to mention you obviously thinks he’s hot” that caused techno to blush. “so just ask him out. i don’t he’s going to lose feelings but there’s no point to drag this out any longer, techno” she said with a shrug. 

“yeah, but how do i even do that? and what if i’ve dragged it on too long and he just wants this...” he debated if he should say it or not. niki was one of techno’s closest friends and he trusted her with anything “...just wants this friends with benefits type thing.” 

niki just shook her head and gathered Techno’s hair into a plastic bag to let it soak in the dye. “you are dumb” she said as she started a timer. “not only dumb, but blind. the boy likes you, a lot. tomorrow, you’re going to take him somewhere important to the two of you and you’re going to ask him out.” she crouched down to Techno’s level. “okay?” 

* * *

soon enough, niki had to leave once technos hair was done. he thanked her, for the advice and the hair. 

Technoblade headed down to the basement once she had left and rejoined to group. 

“hair’s looking good, blade” sapnap called out and george jokingly wolf whistled. “yeah look at you. pretty in pink.” george teased. they flirted as a joke with Technoblade to make him blush, to make Wilbur uncomfortable, and most of all to piss off Dream. Techno only knew about the first one. this just caused Techno to roll his eyes, a light blush dusted his face. 

“calm down boys,” technoblade rolled his eyes and leaned on the back of the couch. “i’m going to pick up the pizza. who wants to come with?” 

All eyes made their way to Dream as he stood up and made his way over to Techno. He looked a little stone cold. “yeah, let’s go” dream offered a little smile to techno. 

“we’ll be back. don’t destroy the house or catch anything on fire please” techno joked. 

“take as long as you need,” Sapnap laughed but groaned when Wil smacked him in the back of the head. 

* * *

the car ride there was a little off in a sense. they talked back and forth but dream seemed uninterested. it was weirder when dream suggested that he drives back. techno caved and let him. Technoblade always caved when it came to Dream. 

“i want to take a detour,” Dream suggested and tapped his fingers against the wheel as they were stopped at a stop light. 

“uhh, sure. just make sure we get back before the food gets cold” technoblade shrugged and smiled a bit. 

that’s all Dream needed before he turned and made his way to some undisclosed location. that location ended up being the abandoned parking lot of some convience store. they were parked in the back. before Techno could ask why they were there, Dream was pressing his mouth against Techno’s. After the split second of confusion, Technoblade practically melted into the kiss. he reached forward and rested his hand on Dream’s shoulder as Dream’s hand made his way for Techno’s hair. After a few more seconds, Dream was pulling away with a breathless smile on his face. 

“your hair looks so good. you look so good.” Dream muttered and ran a hand through Technoblade hair. 

“that’s what this was for?” Technoblade asked with a small laugh and just shook his head. 

“i also haven’t really gotten time to run off to some place with you recently. you’re always busy with schoolwork and i have practice. it would be easier if i could just kiss you whenever i wanted to” dream said and tried not to let his actual feelings dampen the mood. 

regardless, techno frowned and ran a hand over his face. he leaned over and rested his head on dream’s neck. what could he say? 

he remembered niki’s advice. 

“tomorrow, me and you are going to hang out. i want to take you somewhere for something important.” Technoblade said sternly. 

Now Dream wasn’t stupid. He knew that based off his Techno was acting that this was important and it seemed like a positive thing. “anything for you, lover boy” he hummed. 

the food might have been cold by the time they got home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i went on a little hiatus there. i’ve just been working on so many projects *cough* tommy centric sbi fic, dnf one shot books, tommy centric one shot *cough* 
> 
> plus this story has like one more chapter so i’m going to force myself to finish it. 
> 
> as always, i hoped y’all enjoyed :)


	11. the good things are here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one certain pink haired boy’s nervousness runs wild but in the end it was for nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finished like half of this chapter and then accidentally closed out of the tab and it all got deleted. POG.

Technoblade often felt anxious and nervous. today, it felt completely different. from the moment he woke up, he knew that until he talked things through with Dream, the stupid ass butterflies in his stomach would continue to bounce off the walls. 

When Dream and Technoblade came back from getting food, everyone seemed to have known what had happened. Now, the duo did not exactly express their, uh, physical affection towards each other when other people were around. Regardless, it was very obvious. Both had swollen lips and Sapnap could’ve sworn that he saw some kind of bright red mark just under the collar of Dream’s shirt. Techno’s blush that formed under the gaze of everyone else probably didn’t help. Luckily for Technoblade, the group ended up not spending the night. Techno wasn’t sure how long he could’ve lasted being around Dream. He was either a) constantly giddy just being around him or b) flowing with anxiety at his plans for the next day. 

His plans? What plans? He knew that he wanted to take Dream to the park where they had their first civil conversation, one that didn’t consist of bickering and arguing. He knew that he wanted to go at night when the stars would be out. Techno had taken the time to teach Dream the different constellations and it had become one of the defining moments of their developing relationship. Finally, he knew that he wanted to ask Dream out. Officially. 

Why did that make him so nervous? 

Technoblade was now staring at himself in the mirror with his and Dream’s messages pulled up. He was trying his best to legitimately work up the courage to give Dream the details of their... date. It didn’t help that any time Techno looked in the mirror in front of his bed all he could think about was the one morning after a party. The image of Dream’s tan hands on Techno’s pale skin clouded his mind. 

He let out an audible groan of frustration and threw himself back onto the bed. Why was this so hard? All he needed to do was type out the details and press send. Technoblade ran a hand through the ends of his hair. 

fuck it. 

technoblade: i’m going to pick you up at 9 tonight and i’m going to take you out for a surprise. you can come to my house after. 

dream: whatever you say, techie :) 

technoblade: you are so weird

dream: i think you’re amazing too, lover boy:)

Technoblade refused to acknowledge the weird fuzzy feeling in his chest. It was definitely just heart burn or maybe he was just having a heart attack.

* * *

“Technoblade, literally wear anything and he won’t care,” Wilbur groaned. The twins were the only ones in the house until Sunday. Phil was still on a business trip and Tommy was still at Tubbo’s house. 

“yeah, but i still want to look nice. it’s normal for that,” Technoblade grumbled. He never outright told Wilbur who he was hanging out with and as far as he was aware, Dream didn’t really talk with Wilbur about Technoblade. At least if he did, Wil never brought it up with Techno. 

Wilbur looked like he was going to rip his hair out. Techno could tell his brother was getting annoyed but the nerves flowing through his veins was enough to make him not care. With a sigh, Wilbur just gestured for his brother to sit down in front of him. A small smile appeared on Techno’s face as he sat down. A couple of minutes later, Wilbur finished Technoblade’s hair. Two long, pink braids went down his back. 

“now come here, you can use some of my clothes because we both know your style isn’t the best” wilbur laughed and opened his own closet. Technoblade rolled his eyes but let his brother go to work. 

After going through about seven outfits, the two finally came to an agreement. Techno stood in front of Wilbur’s body length mirror. He wore a black button up and some blue jeans. The two bickered some more before Technoblade went back to his own room to further mentally prepare himself. 

Techno checked the time and felt his heart rate rise. Only an hour until their date. 

* * *

Walking up to Dream’s door had to be one of the worst experiences. It probably did not help that Tubbo was Dream’s brother which meant that Tommy was currently here. He prayed that the two were at least occupied at the moment. 

Luckily, Dream answered after the first knock. 

“ho-ly shit,” Dream said with a grin once he saw the pinkette. Techno laughed and shook his head, a light pink dusting his cheeks. 

“literally shut up,” Technoblade laughed, “let’s go you idiot.” 

Techno grabbed his hand and pulled him to his car. He opened the door for Dream before hopping in the other side. 

“so first off I feel underdressed,” Dream smiled over at Techno as the pinkette drove, “and second off, are you going to tell me where we’re going?” 

“you don’t get to know, it’s a surprise. that’s the whole point,” Techno shook his head at the blonde. A couple minutes later, Technoblade parked the car into a space right out the park. It was now sunset. 

“What’s this all about?” Dream looked over at Techno, a much softer expression on his face. Techno just smiled and gestured for the blonde to follow. He grabbed a couple blankets out the back of his car along with Dream’s hand before pulling him to a small hill. 

Technoblade laid out a blanket before plopping down, wrapping himself up with the other. “come here dreamie” he said softly and wrapped the blanket around Dream’s shoulder once he sat down. He fully leaned against Dream, the blonde wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

After a few minutes of scrolling through his playlist, he clicked on the one that he totally didn’t click on the one he made for Dream. Of course, the first song to play was Lvr Boy. It had to be Lvr Boy. It was the one song the Techno played on repeat every time he was trying to figure out himself. 

He might as well enjoy this, right? Technoblade didn’t really think anything bad would happen. He had finally realized, finally came to the conclusion, that he did, in fact, really, really like Dream. He owned up to his own worries and insecurities. 

_You’re love hit like a brick to the face._ It really had. Dream and him were practically sworn enemies for the longest time. The last thing Techno would have expected was for him to fall so hard and so fast for the blonde. 

_I used to find things about me, That were wrong to me, But then you came along, And showed me, Showed me where I was wrong, So thank you._ Technoblade would never outright admit it. He was insecure when it came to a different variety of things. Now? He had Dream to listen to his nerdy rants. He had Dream to kills all the dumb little marks on his body. Dream made him feel better. 

_I can be your baby, I could be your baby, I'm always your baby, Always yours._ Technoblade murmured the last few lines. Very quiet, but still audible over the almost silent surrounding of the park. So maybe he memorized after learning it was Dream’s favorite song, so what? 

During this whole thing, Dream was very silent, almost too silent. Techno felt like he was about to start shaking from the pure nerves as the song went onto the next one in the playlist. He didn’t think Dream could feel the slight shaking of his hand that rested on the other’s thigh. 

“Isn’t that Ursa Major?” Dream asked quietly and pointed at the sky. 

“With Ursa Minor right next to it.” Technoblade confirmed. Okay so either Dream was oblivious or was simply too smart for his own good and tried to calm Techno down by distracting him. 

“Isn’t Orion’s belt supposed to be somewhere around?” Dream continued to talk in a hushed tone. 

Technoblade couldn’t help but smile. “he’s actually a little ways off. you’d know if you saw him. he had the three bright star right in a row and the four at the corners, remember?” 

Dream hummed as a answer. A small and silent pause passed between the two. He looked down at Techno who was staring up at the sky to try and point out more constellations. “you’re so adorable tech, downright adorable.” dream said in a hushed tone, light with laughter. 

Technoblade immediately blushed lightly and tilted his head to lock his gaze with Dream’s, only to have his blush darker. “y-yeah?” he tried to go for a joking tone, almost in a ‘i know’ way. the stutter did not help. 

“very.” Dream said with a slight chuckle. “thank you for bringing me out here. it’s nice, really nice.” 

The smile that Techno had borderline hurt his cheeks. “i’m glad. I really am Dream. I was a little nervous you would think it’s too cheesy” 

“I could never,” the other laughed. “I love everything you do, everything about you.” unexpectedly, a heavy sigh came from Dream. “but-,” techno felt his heart stop, “I know how you feel about this question and i know i mentioned it yesterday-“ 

“Dream-“ Techno tried his best to interrupt as he made himself sit up. 

“No, it’s okay Tech.” Dream waved him absentmindedly, “but i really just wish we coul-“ 

“Dream, I know we-“ 

“-d do something else with us. we’ve been dragging this on long en-“ 

“Dream come on-“ 

“Technoblade, we can’t just keep messing around. we need to do som-“ 

“Be my boyfriend.” Techno blurted out. That got Dream to shut up. “go out with me. date me Dream.” real slick. 

Dream’s face fell a bit. “Techno i didn’t mean you had to do this. I want you to take your tim-“ 

“I want this,” Technoblade cleared his throat a little. “Dream, will you be my boyfriend?” his face was on fire and his heart rate was through the roof. 

Dream couldn’t help but grin. He cupped Techno’s cheeks to hold eye contact. “i would love nothing more in this world.” 

Techno let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding in. He didn’t know who attacked who, but next thing he knew they were both on their sides with their lips pressed together. 

It was not the same as any other time the pair had kissed. It was surprisingly better. There was no intent for lust to become involved. There was no need to rush in fear of being caught. It was slow and simple. They pulled apart for a short break of air. The were huffing and puffing at each other with the bright grins on their faces. 

“ _come smother me boy_ ” Technoblade quoted the song with a huff of a laugh. 

Suddenly he was on his back, Dream between his legs. The blonde’s mouth metaphorically wreaking havoc over the pinkette’s. 

**_ You own my heart like no one else’s. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is that- is that a wrap folks? 
> 
> holy shit. like actually holy shit. i did not expect my very first fic to get even two people supporting it. i love each and every one of you so much. thanks so so much for all the support. 
> 
> now, i know some people will miss this. i will too. so i can either a) continue with a couple more chapters acting like one shots from this au, or b) go ahead and continue my dreamnoblade one shot book with you guys recommending this au in there. it’s ALL up to YOU GUYS :))))

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw any typos, no you didn’t <3


End file.
